Were I Am Strong You Are Weak
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Morgan and Reid chase after a suspect, ending up in a car crash with them. Worried for Morgan, Reid is told exactly how much Morgan loves him. Derek Morgan x Spencer Reid.


_**Were I Am Strong You Are Weak...**_

"Go left, left, left," Reid called a map opened up across his lap.

"I need more warning than that kid," Morgan told Reid, turning the wheel harshly left and accelerating in the direction.

"Okay, okay, okay, go left and then a sharp right," Reid said quickly, as they passed the halfway point in the road.

Read the map, Reid turned the map and parted his lips looking up at the road then back to the lap.

"Right, then left, right then left," Reid repeated.

"Kid, before you said left than right, make up your mind," Morgan ordered, turning into another road.

"There, Morgan left," Reid ordered, putting his hand on the roof of the car to stop himself from sliding into the side of the car.

"More warning," Morgan ordered, sharply turning into an alley.

"Slow down, getting us killed isn't going to solve anything," Reid told Morgan, being thrown into Morgan's side.

Morgan put his hand on Reid's shoulder to help steady him, zooming forwards Morgan help Reid straighten up into his seat. Returning back to the map, Reid raised his hands to cover his face.

"Morgan," Reid shouted, seeing they were about to crash into the back of a truck.

Morgan swerved to the side, missing the truck by centimetres, patting Reid on the shoulder over and over again. Slowly Reid opened his eyes and looked out the window at the clear before him. Looking at Morgan stunned, Reid began to talk.

"Morgan, you understand that the chance of avoiding the crash was completely not in there favour. With the speed that you were going and the weight and size of this car, the chanced of not crashing but having damage to the car is lower than ten percent. The probability that we would have..." Reid began.

"Reid, focus on where are we going?" Morgan questioned, pulling back onto the right side of the road.

"Morgan, don't rush me. Humans don't work well under stress," Reid told him.

"Kid, focus on giving directions," Morgan ordered, avoiding a car heading directly towards them.

Pulling over on to the right side of the road, Morgan glanced at the younger boy for a second. Following the road with his finger, Reid held his phone in his hand reading the messages from Hotch.

"Go right and we should be..." Reid began, looking up to see a blue ute heading towards him.

Closing his eyes, Reid felt the car cave in at his side, when the ute hit the car. Seeing Morgan's face; Reid knew this was going to hurt but he was more concerned about Morgan's safety at the moment. Seconds turned to minutes, Reid ended up was picked up in Morgan's arms being laid down on the ground. Reid's head span round, his eyes blurred and he was sure there was he must have hit his head when they crashed.

"Blue ute, number plate 65N 421, left from headlight smashed crashed into us," Reid said, Morgan leaned over him at his side.

Morgan could see Reid's lips moving as he tried to say something, Morgan couldn't hear what Reid was telling him he was telling so low.

"Reid, I can't hear you," Morgan told Reid, concerned for the blood on the younger boy's forehead and also the boy's hands shaking at his sides.

"Mason Rowly," Reid said, feeling like he was shouting at Morgan.

Morgan could just understand what Reid was saying, Morgan glanced up at the ute to find the suspect crawling out of the car. Not wanting to leave Reid, Morgan watched as the man, stood to his feet his left injured from the crash. Raising a gun towards Morgan and Reid, Morgan had his hand on the pouch his gun was meant to be. Feeling it empty, Morgan glanced back towards the car, finding his gun sitting on the ground near his open door.

"You don't want to do this," Morgan told the suspect.

"Why not I'm going to jail anyway, it doesn't matter what I do, I'm going to jail for life, I might as well enjoy my time while I'm free," The suspect explained, taking off the safety and aiming the gun at Morgan.

Slowly standing up Morgan, held his hands up in front of him showing the suspect he meant no harm. Stepping over Reid, Morgan watched as the gun following him glad that the suspect attention was from Reid. Morgan moved further away from Reid knowing that he would prefer to be shot rather than letting Reid get hurt. Pointing the gun at Reid, Morgan's heart beat faster he feared for Reid's life. Stepping forwards, Morgan started talking trying to get the attention back to him.

"Leave him alone, he didn't do anything, just leave him alone. He's no threat to you, I'm the threat you should focus on me," Morgan told the suspect.

"I could kill him," The suspect answered, his gaze shifting over to Reid.

Dashing forwards, Morgan dived at the suspect, grabbing his arms and pinning them above his head. Lying on top of the suspect, Morgan grabbed the gun throwing it away from him, as sirens filled the air. Knowing that help was coming, Morgan waited holding the suspect down until the cops arrived. The cops raced around them, taking the suspect from Morgan's grip. Straight away Morgan was on his feet making his way back towards Reid. Lifting Reid up into his arms, Morgan jogged towards the ambulance that was parked behind all the police car. Sitting Reid down on the bed in the bed in the ambulance, he sat beside Reid supposing him. Reid's eyes were barely open as he fought to stay awake. The two medical staff knelt down in front of Reid, they talked to him but Reid ignored them paying attention to Morgan's heat. The woman medical staff nagged at Reid, trying to get an answer from him.

"What is his name?" The woman asked.

"Spencer Reid," Morgan answered, glancing at Reid knowing he was still conscious.

"Spencer, can you please answer me," The woman insisted.

"Stop asking questions," Reid ordered, turning his head towards Morgan and leaning further into his side.

"Spencer, is anything sure?" The woman asked.

"Morgan," Reid whined, reaching out with his hands trying to find Morgan.

"The suspect, did you get him?" Reid questioned.

"Yeah, I got him there is no need to worry about him now just focus on getting better," Morgan ordered.

Taking Reid's hand in his, Morgan glanced at his partner before squeezing his hand. Gently Morgan kissed Reid's forehead, before the back door of the ambulance slammed the doors. The woman took Reid's face in her hands, each of her hands cupped Reid's cheeks pulling his head away from Morgan. Reid violently pulled his head from the woman's grip, resting his head back against Morgan.

"Morgan, my head is sore," Reid whispered, his head splitting.

Falling completely against Morgan, Reid passed out. Morgan and the nurse began panicking , laying Reid down on his back. Reid's head laid on the pillow as Morgan knelt beside the bed waiting for the nurse to tell him what to do. The nurse took Reid's arm, pulling the sleeve of his shirt up and pulled a cap off a needle.

"What is in that?" Morgan asked, pointing to the needle before the nurse could put it in Reid's arm.

"This will help keep him un-conscious, until we reach the hospital and we are able to see if his head injury is okay," The nurse told Morgan.

Nodding Morgan squeezed Reid's hand trying to complete the boy, as the nurse helped Reid's arm steady as she slowly pressed the liquid into his arm. Feeling the cold under his system, Reid shivered. Hugging Reid to his side, Morgan moved closer to Reid knowing that he was feeling extremely uncomfortable with the needle. When they reached the hospital, Morgan laid Reid down on the bed, the male driver helped get the bed out of the ambulance and wheeled him quickly into the hospital, Morgan followed at Reid's side refusing to leave him or release his hand. Being left in a room alone with Reid, a doctor came in what seemed like ages later, Morgan was straight to his feet as the doctor walked round to the side of the bed.

"How did he get the injury?" The doctor asked, checking Reid's virtual signs.

"We were in a crash, Reid hit his head when we crashed," Morgan answered.

Turning Reid's heart to get a better look at his injury, he stared at the wound for a few minutes before looking up at Morgan.

"He will be fine, he has a mild concussion and will need to be watched over to ensure that he was fine," The doctor told Morgan, writing something down on the clipboard before putting it in the slot at the end of hospital bed before leaving.

"I don't know want to stay here," Reid told Morgan, opening his eyes as soon as the doctor was gone.

"Reid, how are you feeling?" Morgan asked, worried about his partner.

"Sore, but I am fine," Reid answered, he seemed a lot better now that he had woken up.

Kissing Reid on the forehead, Reid sat in the bed pulled Morgan closer to him and pressing his lips to his. Morgan was surprised at Reid's boldness to kiss him so out in the open. Staring at Reid as he released him and sat back on the bed. A blush spread across Reid's face, as he looked away from Morgan, embarrassed what he had just done.

"Reid, were you worried about me," Morgan asked, his eyes pinned on Reid as he avoided his gaze.

"Morgan, I was worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you, I just found you," Reid told Morgan, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Morgan took both of Reid's hands in his and held them to his chest above his heart.

"I'm a lot stronger than you, it would take a lot more for me to leave you, it is you ,we have to worry about," Morgan told Reid, seeing the expression on Reid's face knowing he wasn't convinced..

"But..." Reid began.

"Reid, where you are weak I am strong, where you are skinny I have muscles, where you have more knowledge than needed, I look stupid compared to you. Trust me when I tell you, I'm not going anywhere," Morgan said, smiling down at Reid glad he was okay.


End file.
